Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measurement device and a measurement method and, more particularly, to an optical measurement device and an optical measurement method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a breadth of a gap between a body and a component of an electronic device is measured through a contact measurement way by using a thickness gauge and a cursor caliper. However, the surface of the electronic device may be scratched in the contact measurement way, and the errors also may occur in the measurement and record. In addition, the contact measurement way is time-consuming and requires effort.